Life Can Bite
by Kiria2006
Summary: It's a small story about a girl who suffers heartbreak but an unexpected or expected if you know what I mean man saves her from the depths of her own doom.
1. Chapter 1

(A small note. Some of the situations in the beginning of this story did happen, I did experience the first chapter just as a human rather than a demon. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters for said story)

I pull into the driveway and sigh, the idiot hadn't left for work yet. 11:30 in the morning and he was still sleeping was my bet. I step out of my teal blue sunfire and lock it up. I'm Rhiannon a silver fox demon and this is my life.

(To explain the next events I'll have to give you a little back ground information. When I was 8 my father had a bad reaction to a couple of his medications and his brain was deprived of oxygen for a while. It wasn't enough time to kill him, for he is the idiot who hadn't left for work, but it was enough that it scrambled some things in his brain and well every once in a while he reverts to being 2 years old in temperament and attitude, some times worse things happen.)

I sighed again as I opened up the house, and yelled, "DADDD time to get up." Nothing stirred but our 4 cats. Mom was in the hospital, she had been diagnosed with leukemia about a month before and though she was doing better she wasn't well enough to come home yet. I sighed again, it's not like I had time to be his nanny. I had to get back to the college across town after grabbing some lunch. I hiked myself up stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. Nothing, silence met me. So I opened the door and said, "Hey wake-up." He grumbled something that I couldn't catch. So I wandered in and shook him.

"Wha, huh it's Saturday what do you want?" He was awake but it was obvious he wasn't actually here.

"Dad it's Thursday."

"No it's not. Who are you?" I was shocked. My father didn't recognize me.

"Dad it's me. Rhia." I was panicking, scared, and not sure if I could handle it if the only parent currently in my life as a permanent fixture had gone off the deep end.

"No your not. Rhia's only a tiny little fox." He smiled as if remembering something very happy. My brain spent sometime ticking, something clicked.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday like I said before."

"What month? Year?"

"May, 1996. Why?"

"Nothing." May 1996, ten and a half years before. It was November 2006. Then it all fell into place. May 1996 was when his accident had occurred. It was a Friday night. I left the room and let him go back to sleep. I called the doctor, he referred me to a psychiatrist that he thought could help.

I told the psychiatrist what had happened and about the accident from many years ago. He told me that it was rare but that in times of stress the brain can reset it's self or make one believe that no time has passed since an unfortunate event. He told me that if it continued on to tomorrow that I should call again and bring my father in to see him.

So I left my father several notes with the date on it and letting him know that I had called his boss to let him know he wasn't going to make it in today. So I made the phone call, just letting his boss that he was ill and could not make it in.

Being as I was late for class anyways I skipped class and went to see my mother. She was tired and one look at her face told me that she didn't need to know about father or about me skipping class. I did decide however to let her know that father wouldn't be in that day to see her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey girly." She smiled as brightly as she could. Bless her heart she was trying for all of us.

"Just thought I'd stop by before I have to go pick up Nathan."

"I thought you had class at this time."

"Usually but the prof canceled due to her being ill." I hoped she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Ah well. So where's your father? Usually that man hardly leaves me with a moments peace." My father works at the hospital in the IT department.

"He wasn't feeling well this morning so he stayed home. But he did ask me to tell you he says 'Hi' and that he loves you." For a moment she gave me a skeptical look. I just hoped she wouldn't ask what he was sick with.

"Ah well, tell him I said hi and that I'm feeling a bit better today."

"I will. Hopefully he'll be feeling better tomorrow and come see you."

"Reminded him that he's not supposed to come see me until whatever he has in completely cleared up for 24 hours." Strict rules come with cancer patients. Since my mothers immune system was completely trashed due to her disease and the chemo we really weren't supposed to be around her unless she and we wore a mask, but that made it so hard to talk so we usually just washed our hands really well and didn't touch her, and if you were sick you weren't suppose to come for at least 24 hours after the last of your symptoms cleared up.

"Okay mom. I love you. A get better or I'll have to res you myself and rekill you." We grinned. It was a running joke that I'd get a witch doctor to bring her back just to kill her again for leaving me.

I left her lying there and hoped that the next day would be better. I picked up my brother from high school and drove home. I wasn't looking forward to facing father, but when we got home he seemed fine. He knew what day it was and even asked me why I had left notes all over the place with the date on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Now I'm mixing things up and actually bringing in the characters from Inuyasha, though maybe not all of them.

I was sitting in my mothers room laughing and joking with her when her nurse walked in dragging what looked to be an unwilling but really hot guy nurse. He had long silver hair and the most adorable little dog ears I had ever seen. I could tell by scent that he was a half breed but that didn't bother me. Mother had raised me to treat everyone equally. My own ears twitched towards him and my tail started twitching.

My mother leaned over, "Hun don't make it TOO obvious that you think he's hot." She didn't bother to whisper it. I smacked her arm gently which got me a glare from the older nurse.

The nurse spoke up, "This is Inuyasha and he's a temp nurse that will be working with me today and will be working the night shift for you after tomorrow." She looked at Inuyasha, "Well say something."

Inuyasha was bright red, I knew it was because of my mother comment, plus it probably didn't help that I don't mind flaunting my somewhat generous chest. Realizing that the older nurse was getting frustrated and about to yell I spoke up.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm Rhiannon and my mother Ricca is your patient." I got up and shook his hand.

"Errr, Hi Rhiannon, and um Ricca." He was still blushing hard and if I didn't know better would have thought him younger than myself.

"Hopefully I'll get to meet you again though they usually kick we visitors out before night shift starts." This earned me another glare from the older nurse, and a blush filled nod from Inuyasha. Upon this they left, the older nurse once again dragging Inuyasha as he stared back. I waved.

The my mother bust a gut laughing, "Oh dear, if I didn't know better I'd think you were actually thinking like a vixen of old and torturing that poor boy." I just turned and stared at her confused. "I mean you flirted with him without being sexual in your comments but I think that poor boy would have dropped his pants right there had you just said the word." My mother continued laughing even after I left, I was more confused than anything. I hadn't meant to be sexual in anyway, it's just that when I meet someone I like I tell them bluntly that I want to see them again. My mother once toward me that the only guys I should be worried about are the ones that leave me tongue tied. She use to say father left her tongue tied when they first met.

Two mornings later I was on my way in the see my mother before classes and I ran into him. Literally. 'Thump' and down I go. I see the well muscled clawed hand reach down to help me up and I slowly look up that hand and arm to see him attached. I take his hand and he pulls me up. We're so close that I can smell a hard days work on him even if he did do a good job covering it up. Yet I didn't feel that sexual ting.

"I'm so sorry." I smiled at him and said.

He looked at me for a moment, blushed, "It's all my fault." He continues to hold my hand until I pull it away.

Then I hear a honk and a very masculine voice say, "Inuyasha I don't have all day, so get over here or I'll leave without you."

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru," he yells over my shoulder. I turn to see who this Sesshoumaru is not quite sure what to expect. This male made me tongue tied. Standing next to a black porche was a dog demon with long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, brilliant blue and maroon markings on his face and beautifully claw tipped fingers tapping gently on the roof. I couldn't talk, hell I couldn't breath. That is until Inuyasha growled. I snapped back to look at his face. He wasn't pleased, I could tell.

"Inuyasha, how about we meet somewhere later for lunch, or some tea later?" I was trying to calm him, it's not that I wanted him or was trying to lead him on but I did want to be his friend.

"Err," he struttered, "Um sure." I gave him my cell phone number and started to walk away.

"Call me later, I get out of class at 11 for lunch and 3 for the day." I waved and ducked into the hospital.

AN: I am going to do a bit of the guys point of view.

Inuyasha:

I watched her go, her phone number in hand. She was so beautiful and I could feel that she liked my brother. I was confused when she asked to go to lunch. Not that all this matters at the moment, cause now I have to put up with Sesshoumaru.

"Don't go above your class Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sneered at me.

"What do you mean brother. It is an even plain here, unlike Japan." I hate when he makes it seem like I'm less than him or anyone else.

"She's a pure blood, a fox yes which lowers her below something I would go near but still to high for you."

"Obviously she doesn't think so, since she wants to hang out later." I wave her phone number at his face before putting it in my pocket.

"And what are you going to do? Invite all your little friends so you don't feel awkward but drive her into an awkward situation?" When I couldn't come up with an answer he continued, "Might as well invite her to our house then, maybe dad's pervertedness will drive her away as fast as Miroku's."

"Maybe I will." I never did learn to keep my mouth shut, plus I'm tired and even though dad is perverted he's not that bad. Plus she seems so cool about every situation. I mean her mother is dying yet she can laugh about it, she can laugh with a dying woman.

"Idiot." He scowled but not as hard as usual.

"Sesshoumaru, she can laugh with a dying woman and yet smile at people she hardly knows. I think she can handle dad." Sesshoumaru got a look on his face like he was curious but didn't want to ask directly. So I answered him, "Her mother is dying from luekemia. She may survive, she has this long. Her mother told me last night that she and her have a running joke about bringing her back to life only to kill her again. The other thing she told me is she's not sure how much longer she can hold on."

Sesshoumaru nodded and the drive home was quiet. We got there I took a shower and went to bed. I had decided that I was going to support her no matter what happened. No one deserved to watch their parent die so young.


End file.
